


把鸡儿藏在盒子里的后果

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Urethral Play, dom Nero
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 这不是第一次，但他希望是最后一次。是时候给但丁一点教训了。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	把鸡儿藏在盒子里的后果

当尼禄探入披萨盒子的手摸到一根粗硬滚烫，青筋鼓动的柱状物体时，他的内心已经是毫无波澜。  
这不是第一次，但他希望是最后一次。  
是时候给但丁一点教训了。  
“你要把这个送给我吗？”握紧那根微勃的阴茎又粗鲁地捏上两把，感受它在手掌心里淫荡地鼓动着，尼禄语气平淡，倒像是个收到心仪礼物的孩子。  
但丁一愣，前几次的恶作剧总是以尼禄脸颊通红、疯狂咒骂，厌恶地甩着摸到鸡儿的手一边推开自己收尾。对方这样新奇的反应是从未表现出来过的，也勾起男人的一丝好奇，“当然。”  
“是么，那送出去的礼物就不能再收回来。”尼禄的拇指绕着已经被前液浸润的湿漉漉的龟头打转，总是紧绷的俊脸上久违地扯出一个笑容。“你的阴茎现在是我的了。我可以对它做任何事，对吧。”  
在但丁眼里这个笑太过阴森而慎人，把他脑内本来因为尼禄的话而浮现出男孩是如何无情使用他阴茎的旖旎场景切换成某个血腥暴力、打满马赛克而不可描述的阉割场景。  
“咳咳，小鬼，即使我是半魔，也不确定这玩意儿被割掉还能不能长出来。”但丁和被男孩握在手里的分身一样都有些萎靡，他轻轻地把手搭在尼禄肩膀上，表情十分凝重。  
“什么？”尼禄眨眨眼看向但丁，片刻后理解过来，“该死，我没有那么变态！”他恶狠狠地甩开手里的肉棒，用干净的恶魔右手微微摩挲下巴，“虽然...也差不多...”  
“什么差不多？”本来还因为上半句而松了一口气的但丁又紧张起来。  
尼禄沉默地瞥向但丁，朝他勾勾手指，“跟我来。”

箱子里的东西一股脑全被尼禄倒了出来，伴随着哗啦啦声劈头盖脸地砸在但丁面前。  
粉红色、深红色、黑色，或长或短，奇形怪状的各种性玩具就这么明晃晃地推积在桌子上，刺痛着这位露着鸟的男人的视网膜。  
“你从哪里弄来这些的？”但丁仰起头看向抱着个空盒子的尼禄，整个身体都感受到了异样的威胁，他突然想到什么，“我记得你才十七岁？是哪家情趣用品商店允许你进入的，我马上就打给——”  
“只有这时候你才想起我还是未成年。”尼禄随手丢开盒子，朝但丁摆摆手，“在未成年面前裸露性器官？第一个被抓进去的就是你。”  
但丁哑口无言，闭上嘴默默地用手捂住胯间。  
“况且我觉得你不会想知道。”在玩具堆里翻找着，尼禄一边说道。  
“更好奇了。”但丁歪头看向他。  
“打扫你房间时清理出来的。”终于找到目标，尼禄从琳琅满目的塑料橡胶制品里拿出个但丁不太眼熟的。  
“哦，这...大概是年轻时的冲动吧。”但丁尴尬地往椅子里缩了缩，他自己甚至都不记得这些玩具的存在。但似乎，似乎在记忆的深处确实有这么件扫荡情趣用品商店的事。是在醉酒后？  
尼禄没有继续追究这堆东西的来源，而是拍拍桌面示意但丁坐上来。男人没有多想，就起身做到桌子上去。  
男孩满意地点点头，自己转身坐到椅子上。这样但丁的阴茎正好在他手舒适的操作位置。  
即使是自己在掌控全局，面对着但丁那根直愣愣竖在面前的阴茎，尼禄还是有些脸红，似乎是为掩饰这份青涩的窘迫，他轻咳一声，伸出魔化的右手把住对方的性器。  
粗糙的纹路轻柔摩擦着敏感的柱身，让本就充血的肉棒愈发精神。在确保但丁足够硬之后，尼禄从旁边拿来一个前端略尖、萝卜状、大约指节长的粉色物体。  
“尿道跳蛋。”在但丁问出口之前，尼禄就回答了他。轻轻朝红肿的龟头吹口气，男孩把手中的异形跳蛋堵在溢着清液的马眼上。  
“等等，小鬼，你会用吗...”但丁脑子有点混乱，眼前这个纯情少男居然知道的比他还多？  
尼禄只给他一个白眼，手中的跳蛋已经不容置疑地往那从未被外力开拓过的甬道中挤入。  
“我看过说明书。”  
但丁咬紧牙关，手也不自觉地掰住桌沿，尿道被比它略宽的跳蛋无情拓开。圆润的塑胶摩擦脆弱肉膜带来的新奇刺激让一声难以抑制的喘息从嘴中流出。待到翕张的马眼将纤长的尿道跳蛋整个吞没，但丁的大腿都开始有些颤抖。无论前面还是后面他都用过，但却从来没尝试过开发尿道这种玩法。  
但尼禄并没有就此停手，忽视掉但丁细微的僵硬，他把着连接在后面还有些硬度的细长电线，继续将跳蛋往深处推去。  
很快那调皮的玩具就深入到但丁不敢细想到深度，拐过耻骨下的弯折，抵上个让他浑身一颤的地方。  
“到了？”尼禄抬起眼皮看他，手上的力道也停止了。  
“什..什么？”正琢磨着刚刚猛然出现的电火花一般的快感，但丁大脑转了半晌也没理解过来男孩的意思。  
“前列腺。说明书上说这个可以在尿道里刺激前列腺。”尼禄一本正经地伸手去拿那本薄薄的纸册，顺便抓起电线另一端的控制器。“应该没有问题。”喃喃自语着，他打开开关。  
但丁整个臀部都痉挛地一抖，过分敏感的前列腺被从另一个从未尝试过的方向猛烈刺激，突如其来的快感让男人只能抬起小臂咬紧手掌才堪堪收住溢满口腔的难堪呻吟。爽到不行的男人猜测自己是射精了，但还在尿道中尽职尽责颤动的跳蛋显然会把这一猜测的佐证物全部堵回。最后随着高潮汹涌进脑海里的只有精液一股股往外淅淅沥沥流淌的错觉。  
尼禄怔怔地看着面色潮红的但丁，显然没料到这个小小玩具的效果会这么大。当然他也忘记还握在掌心的遥控器。所以那没有收到指令的粉色跳蛋还在抽搐的尿道与前列腺上跳舞，往男人临近崩断的干高潮上增添砝码。显然前列腺上的高潮不像阴茎高潮一样有不应期，只要刺激足够，但丁就能像女人一样不断被这点震动推下干性高潮的悬崖。可没隔一分钟就再高潮一次可太伤自诩性经验丰富（至少对比尼禄）的老男人的面子，他只好齿列打颤地张嘴，向握着他身杀大权的男孩告饶，“停一下停一下。”  
“不。”尝到扳回一局甜头的尼禄大概是把他身体里流淌的所有恶魔血脉的邪恶一面都在此暴露，他抿抿嘴，似乎在努力把放肆的笑意憋回，“但丁，这是你自己的选择。还有，既然是我的东西，你就不准随便碰它。”说着，男孩扭头又在桌子上寻找什么。  
但丁苦不堪言地绞紧手指，克制着去触碰自己阴茎的欲望。视线跟着尼禄，再又一次干高潮后化成浆糊的脑浆里试图思考这个小恶魔又要做些什么。  
很快尼禄就托着几个正常的跳蛋和一卷静电胶带回来了。但丁眼皮一跳，就知道对方不会就这样放过自己。顶着头顶火辣辣的谴责视线，尼禄像个对手工颇为好奇的孩子，认真地把无线跳蛋贴在男人涨红的龟头和紧绷的睾丸上。  
等他完全贴完，但丁又已经干高潮了一次，也逐渐适应尿道中的刺激，虽然还夹杂着细微的呻吟，说话却流利起来。“我想我小看你了，kid.”  
“昨天...视频里学的。”尼禄耳朵冒出一抹绯色，移开视线。  
“？？所以你早有准备。”但丁惊讶地叫道。  
尼禄的表情迅速归于冷淡和鄙夷，“如果没有你第三次这么戏弄我的话，准备了也没有用。”  
“好吧——我的错。”男人小腿抽动一下，体会到快感又重新在尿道里堆积，还有一种细微的失禁感混杂其中，“不过说实话，感觉不错。”  
偶尔被尼禄掌控的体验似乎还挺合他胃口。但丁眯起眼，看向男孩也已经竖起帐篷的胯间，一阵性幻想带来的激动暖流冲刷过脊背，尼禄会就这样操他吗？他会因为前列腺被前后同时刺激而一直不间断的干高潮，却不能在没有允许的情况射精。胃部因为兴奋而沉重地扭曲，光是想象男孩忽视自己的需求与渴望，拒绝自己任何请求，像对待玩具一样操弄自己，就足以让男人颅内高潮。  
“所以，你要这样把我放置一天？”但丁粗喘着摩擦臼齿，希望得到一个否定回答，希望尼禄立刻扑上来操他。不知道小恶魔有没有从视频里学到些羞辱的话，无论如何自己可以亲口教他。  
“不。”尼禄摇摇头，拎起但丁的裤子抛给他“我们还有委托。lady在等着。”他炫耀似的晃晃手中的无线跳蛋遥控器。  
虽然和预料的不一样，但这样的后续似乎更让人激动。  
在好友和恶魔面前受尼禄控制地隐秘高潮，虽然但丁不愿承认，但他确实有点期待。

**Author's Note:**

> 说实话那个尿道跳蛋我也不知道是不是这么用的。


End file.
